Funds requested in this application will be used as partial support for the expansion and development of a competitive biomedical research program at Atlanta University. The research capability will be focused in the areas of molecular biology and biochemistry and cellular and developmental biology. The programmatic thrust will center around four major goals. These are: 1) The planned and orderly addition of both junior and senior level faculty with specific research expertise that will strengthen and broaden existing research capabilities at the University. Funds are requested to support 10 of the expected 16 appointments over the next 5 years. 2) The immediate renovation and modification of facilities to accommodate the addition of faculty beginning year 1 of this award and prior to the currently planned completion of the Graudate Research Center for Science and Technology building in 1988. 3) The acquisition of major equipment items that will offer a substantial increase in the research capability of existing and newly acquired faculty. 4) A targeted move to improve the University research infrastructure to promote research productivity of the faculty.